Everlong
by ifixedthebifrost
Summary: AU Frostiron, Loki wanted to achieve this year, he was finally in college and had high hopes, that was until Tony Stark came tumbling through his door to mess up his life. Why can't Loki be left alone for once? I'm so bad at summaries. Warnings: Self Harm, Drug/Alcohol use/abuse, Rape, Character death and some sex scenes. Rated M for a reason! Please read & review.
1. Long Road to Ruin

**So hello everyone. This is a new and improved version of my incomplete story 'This Year in Bloom'.**

**...Buuuuut we don't need to go into all that drama again. So here it is! I hope it's up to everyone's standards and I hope that you all like it :3 Also, The title is from a song and the chapter titles (surprise, surprise) is also from songs. Chapter title is from Foo Fighters.**

**Let it be known that I don't own anything! absolutely nothing, all rights belong to Marvel/Stan Lee and so on and so forth.**

**Once again, let me all caution you, This story has mentions of self harm/drug abuse/rape/character death :O and a bit of drunkenness now and then, but all of that will be in more future chapters, I'd rather not throw that all at ya in the first chapter. Anyway, you have been warned!**

**Also, I understand the sensitivity of self harm/rape/drug abuse and so on, so if anyone wants a chat, then once again message me because I'm all ears.**

**And Odin is a good dad to both Loki and Thor in this story, because I would just like Odin to be a good dad :) and Loki and the Avenger's age is around 19, a well as other characters (Pepper/Coulson/Bucky).**

* * *

Today, the weather was cold yet bright, it was like a fresh start Loki hummed to himself. Because this morning, he was heading off to Shield University. At last.

In his room, Loki sat on the edge of his bed as he gazed out of the window. The frost clinging to the daffodils outside in the garden, the sight of the pale morning spring dazzling his eyes.

Loki had received his acceptance letter three weeks earlier, along with Thor. Shield University was an upstanding and highly successful college, one that Loki was determined to make it in. Nevertheless, it was obvious he would get in. He was at the top of all his classes, and his grades was consistently outstanding. Yes, Loki worked hard to make it.

Thor however did not. His brother was academically under-achieving, failing miserably in every test and every exam. If it weren't for Loki's tutoring, Thor would have failed _everything_. More importantly however, if it weren't for Odin; their father. Thor wouldn't have been accepted into Shield so easily. Odin was a Senator, a powerful and ruthless man, and not to be messed with. So he held plenty of authority, and where education was concerned, Thor and Loki had the best of the best.

However rocky and bipolar Loki and Odin's relationship may be, it was improving. Odin knew perfectly well that Loki was intelligent, and he made it known to Loki how proud he was, much to his surprise. He recalled his father telling him last night over dinner that 'I expect great things off you Loki, and in reward you will gain more appraisal.'

Loki would've argued that he did not need nor want appraisal from anyone, but in this case, he accepted it generously. He wanted nothing more than to prove to Odin that he was a worthy son, and as equally worthy as Thor, all his life Loki has strived to be better and cleverer. But in his youth it seemed that no matter what Loki did, Thor would be the golden son. Though, recently in these rare moments Odin would smile at Loki, a knowing glint in his eye, perhaps to show Loki that he was always worthy.

Loki shook his head, maybe he needn't have been competitive against Thor for all those years, perhaps he was always loved by Odin, just like Mother said he was. Loki wasn't always right, and he misread many things. Frigga however, was _always_ right.

He smiled fondly at the thought of his mother, how she would always make things seem alright. How would he cope without her over this next year?

At least this way Loki would understand what it would be like to be independent, living the college life... even if he had his brother with him.

Loki was interrupted from his thoughts from the sound of heavy footsteps pounding up the stairs. He needn't of guessed who it was, there's only one person that could be that loud and that clumsy.

The bedroom door was flung open rudely as Thor clambered in, out of breath. "Brother! The car is ready to take us! hurry, we must go!" Thor boomed, picking up the suitcase by the desk.

"My goodness Loki! your bag is so light! do you even have anything in it?"

"I have my books and a few clothes." Loki nodded.

"Well come! we must leave at once."

Loki followed Thor out of the door, glancing back at his room for the last time as he shut the door.

The two brothers made their way down the winding staircase of the grand Odinson mansion, below Frigga and Odin were standing patiently as they both made way down to the hall.

"There's my boys! off to their first day of college!" Frigga cried happily, tugging Loki and Thor into a loving hug.

"I will miss you both so much!" Frigga stroked both of her son's hair, pulling back to smile up at them both. Loki and Thor now towering their mother, they had grown so fast, and looking down at his mother, Loki noticed this.

"Do not fuss my dear, They're men now, and have their own lives to lead." Odin interrupted, patting his wife on her back.

"Oh I know Odin, but they will always be my little boys."

Loki chuckled, "Of course we are."

Odin shook his head as he pried Loki and Thor away from Frigga, leading them out the door and to the steps outside towards the car.

"Remember to call us both, especially your mother. She will be anxious to know how you are." Odin said, both arms around his sons. "I am proud of both of you, now enjoy yourselves and Valhalla's sake _please_ be good, and don't get into any trouble."

Loki and Thor nodded humorously, remembering how much chaos they caused in High School.

"Goodbye Father." Thor said, bringing Odin into a hug. Pulling away Odin turned to Loki, "Goodbye my boys."

"See you soon." Loki replied, before being pulled into a short hug by his father, Loki smiled warmly at his father before Thor dragged him inside the car.

Once inside the brand new bmw, Loki rolled down the window to wave at his parents. Frigga and Odin stood on the bottom step, a content smile on both of their faces, Frigga had one of her hand's laced in her golden hair, her other arm around Odin, as he stood proud in his tailored suit and eye patch.

My, how Loki would miss them both.

Loki waved goodbye to them enthusiastically alongside Thor, winding the window back up gently as they drove down the long driveway. The Mansion and the waving figures of his parents slowly fading out of sight.

"I cannot believe we are actually leaving!" Thor yelled, hands wrapped around a pop tart that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Loki and Thor heard a chuckled ahead of them, Heimdall; the Odinsons personal driver and bodyguard (Yes, bodyguard ;)) was shaking his head affectionately, his unearthly golden eyes glancing at the boys through the drivers mirror.

"I can't actually believe you're leaving either, it will be quiet at the Odinson Mansion." Heimdall's voice rumbled smoothly.

Thor leaned forward to pat Heimdall on the shoulder. "Yes it will, won't you miss us Heimdall?" Thor asked, breaking a piece of his pop tart.

"Oh yes, of course I will miss you both Master Thor. The noise however, I will not miss."

Loki laughed heartedly, "At last you will have peace and quiet!"

Heimdall nodded, "Indeed I will Master Loki. Also, I was told by your mother that if ever either of you should need me, then call me and I will arrive to take you to wherever you wish."

"Thank you Heimdall." Loki replied, his green eyes meeting honey-gold ones.

Thor muttered a 'Thanks' through a mouthful of pastry, Heimdall rolled his eyes playfully and carried on concentrating on the road ahead of him.

There was fifty miles to go before they reached their destination, it was a long way from home, but Loki was actually quite glad it was. Loki longed for something new, a new place with new faces. Well, mostly _new _faces, Loki frowned and glanced at Thor.

"Didn't you mention something about your merry band of friends attending Shield University Thor?"

"Yep." Thor nodded thoughtfully, crumbs falling out of his mouth and onto the expensive leather interior of the car. "All of the Avengers are attending!" Thor boomed.

Loki frowned in distaste, glancing at Heimdall who winked at him through the mirror.

Crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat, Loki recalled the so-called 'Avengers'. The last couple of years of High School, Thor had joined a new gang of friends. This gang was called the 'Avengers', for whatever reason Loki did not know, _stupid_ name really.

Glaring out of the window as they passed bare trees and frozen lakes, Loki thought of the Avengers. Thor used to prattle on about them, almost obsessively, he still does. They were often a loud group of people, always laughing boisterously and making lewd remarks. They were a bunch of imbeciles.

Well, perhaps not all of them. There was Bruce, who Loki was actually fond of, Banner was a sensitive and shy soul, but with a dark side to him that not many noticed, but he was impressively knowledgeable, his intelligence could rival Loki's.

Steve was also quite friendly, the muscular blonde was always kind and sweet-natured, and well-mannered... certainly a rare trait to find in the youth of today. Steve Rogers seemed more of a man from an entirely different era, Loki recalled the times he would come over and insist on watching Casablanca with Thor. Yes, Steve seemed like a man out of time.

Then there was Natasha and Clint, they were like spies, mind always calculating and eyes always watching. Natasha was always more reserved than Clint, Natasha was normally quite silent and manipulating, and in a way.. Loki admired her for it. She was strong and tactful. Clint was the same, but he was more loud and outspoken, he was always wearing a bright smile and joke around and was a bundle of energy, however Loki wasn't fooled, he knew that Clint put up a façade, Clint _had_ demons.

And then there was the famous Tony Stark; son of Stark Industries owner, Howard Stark. Loki remembered meeting both father and son at a convention four years ago. Howard and Odin are close friends, perhaps it was because they shared a common interest; Power. Tony however, was obnoxious, narcissistic and arrogant, all rolled up in one. He was smug and charming, and Loki could not stand him. Loki could not deny that Tony was a genius, he knew how smart he was, but it didn't mean Tony had to walk around acting like a know-it-all.

Tony was Loki's least favourite Avenger, but for some reason Loki didn't _hate_ him.. there was something about him that Loki was actually rather drawn to, whether it was that smile or those eyes that spoke to Loki...

Disturbed from his thoughts, Thor shook Loki to tell him that they arrived. How long did he sit there absorbed in his thoughts?

"Brother, you have been awfully quiet." Thor said with eyes filled with worry.

Loki forced a smile, "Don't worry brother, just daydreaming."

Thor smiled and turned to gaze out of the window to stare at their new home. Shield University definitely lived up to its name. It didn't look like a college, it was more like an important government building, it was partly made of glass, whilst the other half was made of a silvery metal. It was incredible, there was a main building and reception, it took up most of the college grounds and consisted of six floors with a glass elevator on the outside.

On the north-west end of the grounds there was a softer looking building, it was wide and had only five floors, it looked to be the dorm building. On the east side of the grounds there stood a building with the title 'Engineering department & Laboratory' written on the front. And beyond, there stood green fields and running tracks, Loki turned to Thor, knowing that his brother would spend most of his time playing football out there.

Forestry encircled the college itself, Loki only wondered what it would look like in Autumn, when the tree's were a Technicolor of reds, orange, yellow and brown.

Loki decided he would definitely like it here.

Heimdall parked tidily into a space, turning round at the brothers, eyebrow raised. "We're here lads." Heimdall got out to open the back door for Loki and Thor. No matter how many times they both told Heimdall that there was no need to continue with such trivial formalities as opening the door for them, Heimdall would stubbornly ignore them both.

Stepping out into the bitter cold wind, Loki wrapped his arms around himself, shivering at the sudden cold attack of spring.

Heimdall passed Loki his respective suitcase as well as Thor and shut the boot of the car. "Well then Odinsons, I hope you have a pleasant stay here, and remember what I said if ever you needed me."

"We'll call you." Loki and Thor repeated, grinning boyishly.

Heimdall nodded sternly, "Damn right you do, See you soon." and with that Heimdall got back into the sleek black car and drove away and out of sight.

Thor sighed cheerfully behind him, "Well then brother, let's go, or we'll catch our deaths out here!" Thor shivered, motioning them both inside.

* * *

Once inside, Loki and Thor were greeted by a kind looking man in a sharp suit named Coulson, who was only a couple of years older than them, he handed them their timetables and dorm keys. Already, Loki was feeling at home.

The building that Loki saw and the north-west end of college grounds earlier was called 'Tesseract Tower'. Loki snorted at the name, it was hardly a tower, the building only consisted of five floors.

Loki and Thor shuffled in and between other students making their way toward the building, one student walked past them with a grumpy looking cat in a cat box. Did they even allow pets? and even if they did what was the point in bringing one? this isn't exactly Hogwarts.

They both wisely decided not to take the elevator after seeing ten students cram their way in. Loki would rather take the stairs thank you.

Thankfully, Loki and Thor's rooms were on the third floor, so it did not take long for them to reach. Much to Thor's approval, Loki's room was number twenty-seven, and Thor's was twenty-six.

"Brother! we are next door to one another! isn't that fantastic!"

"Yes, yes very convenient." Loki muttered, jamming the key into the door, ignoring Thor completely.

Stepping inside his room Loki took a good look around, The room was very nice, almost had a feeling of luxury to it as well as practicality. There was a living area with a flat screen and two leather sofa's. Beyond that was a sleek kitchen and table. There was a hallway leading away from the kitchen into the two bedrooms, and a small but nice bathroom.

Loki nodded in satisfaction, yes this would do.

He went and dropped his bags onto the bed of his choice and waltzed down the hallway back into the kitchen only to see someone stumble through his door.

"Shit! fucking door!" The person stumbled and straightened himself back up again to kick the door shut.

Loki froze, Tony Stark stared back at him. "Loki! Shit, I didn't know we were sharing a room! man what a coincidence!" Tony yelled, flinging his bags onto the sofa.

"I did not know that either." Loki spat, grinding his teeth together. "This is room twenty-seven Stark, are you sure you have the right room."

"Well the key fit didn't it? Oh and it's Tony by the way." Tony shuffled past him, a smirk on his arrogant face.

"Don't worry about it Lokes, you and I are going to have fun here, because there's one thing I can do better than anyone else, and that's party."

Loki glared, he wasn't sure if he wanted to beat the shit out of Stark, or scream. There is one thing Loki will not tolerate, and that is disrespect and the other; Tony Stark.

"I think not, if there's one thing that wont be happening Stark, then that's partying, the other is bringing company back."

Loki smirked, finding a sadistic satisfaction at watching Tony smile falter sadly. "What?! are you telling me that there ain't gonna be no partying? no drinking and no sex?!" Tony almost yelled.

Pointing his nose in the air defiantly. "That is correct Stark, those are the rules.. I expect you to follow them."

Tony scoffed, grabbing the sunglasses in his pocket and placing them on his face (They were inside, what the hell?). "Listen Ice Queen, I _don't_ follow rules, You got that?"

This had to be a fucking joke, Loki stared at the imbecile in fury. If it wasn't bad enough that they'd been assigned to share rooms together, they were now arguing like an old married couple and they had only been in one another's company for the matter of seconds.

Stark would have to understand, Loki did what he want and Loki's word was final, if they were to live together then Tony would have to abide by Loki's rules and they would have to have a sense of consistency and routine.

Loki strode up to Tony, finger pointed. "Now listen here _Stark._" Loki spat, his voice dripping with venom. "If we are to live together, then we are going to have to learn to negotiate. For a start, there will be no sex! no partying and no alcohol, end of! so don't mess with me, or you will live to regret it."

He stood back to examine Tony's expression, both men staring at each other determinedly.

To Loki's confusion, Tony started to laugh and sent Loki a devilish smirk, ripping off his glasses almost dramatically. "You got it Baby."

Tony walked past Loki and whistled down the hallway, as if nothing happened.

It wasn't what Loki expected, and he wasn't sure if Tony got the message or not, or if he completely ignored him. Either way, it just infuriated Loki further.

Crossing his arms in a huff, Loki impatiently tucked his wavy dark hair behind his ear. Not quite sure what to do now, he didn't want to deal with Tony. But he was stuck living with Tony Stark for almost a year.

With a gasp, Loki almost fell into the chair beside the table, repeating the words in his head.

_He was stuck living with Tony Stark for almost a year._

Shit.

* * *

**I love Idris Elba and the way he portrayed Heimdall , so I'm making Heimdall like a cool uncle to Loki and Thor :P**


	2. Jealous Guy

**Hullo there, alrighty just to let you know I'm sorry it took me a life age to put the second chapter up. I've been super busy and haven't had much time to post it, also, I've re-written this thing like ten times, I'm not so sure I like this chapter however, for those of you who have reviewed, followed and favourited, thank you!**

**It means so much and it makes me want to update quicker and post more chapters (hint, hint.)**

**Reviews as truly love. **

**So once again, I appreciate it so much :)**

**Warnings: Mentions of Self harm, but also some niceness so don't worry :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing. All I own right now is a tenner and my collection of marvel figurines :/**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Tony smirked as he swaggered towards his Engineering class, he really did like his first week here as Shield.

Sure, Tony was a bit of a prankster and rule breaker, but it was part of the Tony Stark charm that he bought here, and everyone loved it.

Tony winked at a passing group of girls. They looked like your typical mean girls, but it boosted Tony's ego to flirt. Hell yes, he knew he was good-looking and he used it to his advantage. If Tony wanted to he could flatter and charm anyone he wanted. He used it on his Professors, fellow students and even his friends. With the rest of the Avengers it was less flirting and more of the sad puppy dog eyes trick. It worked with Bruce and Thor, but Tony didn't have much luck with the other three.

Yep, Tony just had to throw his beautiful smile in anyone's direction and they were like putty in his hands. He was a bit manipulative in that way, he would put on his dazzling grin and sweet talk you to do whatever he wanted.

Tony made people malleable.

Except for Loki. Yep, definitely couldn't do any of that with Loki.

Shuffling past a group of guys that smelled of weed so bad it was so obvious, he thought back to the day that Loki found out that Tony was sharing a room with him. It looked like steam was going to be shooting out of Loki's ears and he'd turn into an enormous rage monster. Yeah, Loki wasn't perticularly fond of sharing a room with him.

Tony on the other hand found it awful amusing, of course he did!

Loki; Thor's little scowling recluse of a brother was going to be sharing a room with the famous and very handsome Tony Stark. Who on earth would ever put the two together? it was just a disaster waiting to happen. They were both at logger heads with one another, not to mention they were equally stubborn and argumentative. Despite how much Tony liked winding Loki up and pushing his buttons, he wasn't so sure he liked the way Loki glared at him.. like he was strategizing a plan on how to kill him.

But still, it was priceless when Loki found out that Tony was going to be his roommate, Loki's face scrunched up into a little frown.. it was so adorable.

_What the fuck?!_ Tony almost had to stop himself from shouting, but really? adorable? Loki?

Maybe Tony was getting high after passing those stoners a couple of seconds ago.

"Hey Tony." Bruce waved awkwardly beside the door to their engineering class. Bruce's hair was sticking out in all directions and his glasses were hanging lopsided on his face. Tony made a small jog up to his Science bro.

"Sup Brucie, hey what's wrong with your glasses?"

"Oh uh, fell asleep with them on last night, must've broke somehow. I tried fixing them.. but it's a bit wonky." Bruce shrugged.

"Really? and you call yourself an engineer?" Tony scoffed and snatched Bruce's glasses. "I'll fix it for ya! I am after all, a genius!"

"Uh, thanks but no thanks, they're manageable." Bruce tugged the fragile glasses out of Tony's hand and placed them carefully back on his face. Tony shook his head affectionately. Bruce was such an awesome guy, but he wasn't fussy, in fact Tony never heard him moan about anything ever.

"Man, a week in to college and you break your ninth pair of glasses?_ ninth_!" Tony put particular emphasis on the last part.

"Yeah I know, I'm just clumsy. How you doing anyway?"

"Me? well I'm still gorgeous, last I checked. Still a genius and still amazing in_ every_ way possible. So yeah, I'm pretty darn great. How about you?" Tony slung his arm around Bruce's shoulder as they walked into the classroom.

"Tony, your narcissism is really incredible sometimes." he shook his head, "But I'm fine, thanks for asking."

They both slid in to the chairs at the back of the class and nearest to the window, partly because Tony liked day dreaming out of it and so that he could pull faces and made rude hand gestures to Steve and Thor, who were outside playing football.

Professor Hill was lecturing about something that Tony probably already knew about and couldn't be bothered to listen to. This, is why Tony chose to sit at the back. He already knew half this shit, if not more, off the back of his hand. Tony was a genius and he knew it, so was Bruce in his own mad-scientist way. But they both loved the subject, so they took it.

Tony took Engineering mainly because it was a passion and a hobby, more than anything else. He also took Business, not that he wanted to but because Howard told him so. After all, when Howard died Tony would be the one to take over Stark Industries, he would have to know how to run Stark Industries all by himself. And he would be left with the huge responsibility of running one of the most important and powerful business in the world. That very thought made Tony feel ill and a bit trapped.

But right now, he was just some kid stuck in a class. A kid with no huge responsibilities to take on. That's how he liked his life right now.

A dark figure moved outside the window, Tony noticed that onyx hair and leather jacket anywhere; it was Loki. If it weren't for the fact that the Engineering classroom was on the first floor, than Tony would have been a bit spooked to see some guy walking mid-air past his window.

Loki. Tony's thoughts wandered back once more to the mysterious teen. Over the small week that Tony lived with Loki, he thought he'd at least get to know him a bit better. Turns out he was wrong.

He was a puzzle, a thousand piece puzzle, and Tony had no idea how to solve it.

The first day they spent only on unpacking and Loki scowling as Tony plastered Black Sabbath and Led Zeppelin posters all over the place. Not to mention how many times Loki tripped or fell over the wires and cables all over the room (Tony's fault that one) or the mess he made all over the kitchen (He was hungry dammit).

And so, Loki spent as much time as he could incognito. Literally nowhere to be found, and frankly it was getting on Tony's nerves.

Not that he cares about Loki, or where he goes. It's just a mystery, and Tony likes mysteries. He always thought of himself as a bit of a detective, like Sherlock Holmes almost.

From what Tony knew, Loki had taken Mythology, Literature and Historical Art as his subjects, which actually suited Loki as a person. Considering the amount of books Loki left everywhere and not to mention drawings, which were rather good, Tony didn't seem to think it was much of a surprise.

But Loki made a habit of not being around, of spending more time in the Library or god knows where else. Maybe it was because he found Tony annoying?

Tony almost chuckled at the thought.

Annoying? how could anyone find someone as attractive and as charming as Tony _annoying?_

Despite this fact, Loki did look at Tony like some peasant or like as if he was the most unimpressive thing he ever laid eyes upon.

So right now, watching as Loki's slumped and tired silhouette shuffle past his window. Tony felt the strange urge to go follow him, talk to him.. or even pester him.

Because Tony couldn't understand why Loki didn't want to be around him, or anyone for that matter. Sure he barely knew the guy, but he was Tony Stark! everyone loved Tony Stark!

Apart from his dad. Howard.

Yeah, apart from _him._

Tony pressed his palms against the wooden table, his hands smeared with what looked like oil or something inky.

The day that Tony left for Shield, his dad threw Tony's belonging's into the back of Tony's run down Mustang and said the wonderful and loving words that he just _loved_ hearing from his father.

_"Listen here boy, don't fuck up, I mean it. Don't. Fuck. Up. You have a reputation to uphold, I don't want you to ruin that. Now get your shit together and get the hell out of here."_

Tony gulped painfully as he felt tears threaten to break through the corners of his eyes.

What did he ever do to deserve Howard treating him like shit? Tony would never know.

He thought that it was because of his mother's death, after his mom died Howard went insane with grief and turned into a cold heartless bastard. Howard would treat his clients better than he did his own son.

_Well fuck him_, Tony thought bitterly.

Howard had no right to tell him what to do, but he had no authority over Tony, he never did. Tony did what he want and acted how he wanted, nothing Howard could ever say could change that. Howard may not like who Tony was, but that didn't mean Tony had to think the same.

Glancing back out of the window, Loki had vanished once more.

"Magician." Tony whispered sulkily, leaning his face into the palm of his hand.

"Tony, you ok?" Bruce leaned over, thankful that Professor Hill was too busy to notice as she yelled at that jerk; Justin Hammer.

"Of course I am? why wouldn't I be?"

Bruce didn't reply and leaned back into his chair, his eyebrows knotted together in thought.

Tony turned back to glimpse out of the window, certain he saw the figure of the leather jacket wearing teen walk by once more.

* * *

Well class was eventful as always. Tony spent most of it day dreaming and watching as Professor Hill ripped the shit out of Hammer, much to Tony's pleasure.

Bruce was sending him odd looks now and then as they walked down the corridor and out into the gardens, he knew Bruce worried about him.

Bruce was the only person he told his troubles too, and lately, Tony was drinking himself into oblivion as well as going to town on drugs. It was Bruce that Tony turned to, and Bruce didn't judge, he would just listen.

And that's all that Tony needed sometimes.

Walking heavily down the stone steps on to the frosty grass, Tony grinned at the sight of his buddies sitting on a picnic bench. Natasha was looking unimpressed as Clint made wild motions with his arms, flapping his hands around like a bird. And Thor and Steve were having an arm wrestle, and it looked like nobody was winning anytime soon.

"Hey guys!" Tony yelled, waving his arm over-enthusiastically.

"Anthony! Bruce!" Thor boomed but lost his focus as Steve bought Thor's arm down.

"Bad luck Thor! I win!"

"Ah but I wasn't concentrating!" Thor whined, sticking out his bottom lip childishly.

"Seems like everyone's having fun here, what're you doing Clint?" Bruce pointed.

"This?" Clint asked and flapped his arms around.

"Yeah."

"It's my bird dance." Clint proclaimed proudly, puffing his chest out.

"Clint's a right aviculturist, and is demonstrating how Cranes dance." Natasha muttered dryly, rolling her eyes.

"I thought your favourite was a hawk?" Tony blurted.

"Well yeah, but Cranes come in at a close second. I mean, they've got moves!" Clint then began to dance maniacally as he flung his arms around, almost hitting Steve in the face.

"I think you're a bit too enthusiastic about it birdbrain." Tony laughed, patting Clint on the shoulder.

"I think it's so awesome." Clint sighed, picking an apple out of Natasha's bag.

"Brother!"

Tony watched as Thor jogged up to Loki, and Tony felt a strange tingly feeling in his stomach, he caught a glimpse of Loki's beautiful green eyes and he began to stop breathing.

What was going on here?

* * *

_*Earlier*_

Shoving his Ancient Mythology textbook in his bag, Loki huffed, glad that his class could finish fifteen minutes earlier today. It wasn't that Loki didn't like his class, he was actually quite pleased with his subjects. And Loki had chosen many subjects indeed, he chose Mythology, Literature and Historical Art. He had a particular interest in all of them, Mythology especially. His favourite in particular was Norse, especially because he and Thor were named after Norse gods. But his other passions lay in books and canvases.

Loki marvelled in the endless possibilities of art, where there was no rules, whenever Loki could he would draw or paint. Whether it was on a napkin or a piece of paper, Loki would draw.

He found that Art and Literature was somewhat the same thing, because Loki would lose himself and find himself in a book or in a middle of a painting.

Being taught by highly skilled and experienced Professors was also very refreshing.

Despite it only being a week in to his stay at Shield University, Loki was exhausted. Tony Stark was to blame for that.

It seemed living together was becoming strenuous and albeit unbearable. So far Tony had decided to not ignore Loki's warning, but instead he carried on being a nuisance and annoyance around Loki.

Never could Loki even get a moment for himself back at his dorm, Stark was always there to greet him, to pester him. Tony would persist on having the Avengers over constantly, like as if they weren't used from being away from one another or that they had their own dorms to go to. They were always loud too, the Avengers; and it was almost ignored that Loki did also share the room with Stark. Not that anyone cared that Loki might want to come back to his dorm for some peace and quiet, it never seemed to cross anyone's mind.

So instead of Loki being able to come back to an empty and quiet room, he chose to stay away and venture around college grounds, and that's when he saw it.

Almost like a gift from the gods, Loki had spotted a Library tucked away on the far end of the college a day ago, when Loki entered the Library he was besotted, it was beautiful. The floors were that of fine marble and the cherry wooden shelves reached the ceiling spectacularly. The room itself was wide and tall, a glass dome was in place of the ceiling, so that when spring light seeped in it gave the room an ethereal glow.

It was stunning, almost as if Loki had stumbled into book heaven.

And from that day Loki made that Library his sanctuary, his haven. Whenever Tony pestered him or had the Avengers over, or if Loki just wanted a bit of privacy... well here you would find him.

Loki only told Thor about the Library, and Thor chuckled, knowing that his brother would have instantly sniffed out a Library. To Loki's surprise, not many students went in there, and on a busy day you would only find around nine students in there at the most.

A stunning woman greeted Loki on the day he found the Library, she was in a vintage dress suit and had a lot of elegance to her strong posture. They greeted one another formally and she introduced herself as simply; Peggy. She was born and raised in London, just like Loki and Thor. However she moved to the United States but a year ago, and landed herself a nice little job as a Librarian.

A job that suited her, but Loki felt that a woman of her discipline and experience, deserved a more higher ranking career and probably a far higher salary.

Nevertheless... Loki had found himself a little piece of Valhalla.

Loki shook his head, he had to stop day dreaming, it would one day get him into a lot of trouble. But his mind did often get itself carried away, and Loki would willingly go along with it.

Standing up from his chair, Loki made his way out of the classroom, along with the other students who were racing out of the door.

"Loki." a voice started behind Loki.

_Fucking Hel, what now? _

Loki swirled around of the spot gracefully to meet the eyes of his Professor, Loki frowned, why can't anyone just leave him alone?

Professor Selvig was an enthusiastic but sincere man, his eyes would lit up at the mere mention of Mythology or Science in a childlike fashion, and over the past few days Loki had grown an unusual fondness towards the man. But right now, Loki wanted to leave desperately, a headache was threatening to come through.

"Yes Professor?" Loki asked, tightening his grip on his bag.

"Loki, I was meaning to ask you if you were alright."

"Yes, _I am_, why wouldn't I be?" Loki's eyes widened at the coldness in his voice. "Sorry Professor, I didn't mean to be so blunt."

Selvig shook his head, "Not to worry Loki, I don't want to keep you waiting, I was just concerned."

"Well, Yes I am fine thank you Professor." Loki forced a smile, and turned towards the open door. "Have a good weekend Professor."

Out of the classroom and down the hallway, Loki was finally glad to be out of there, he felt uneasy discussing his well-being with Professor Selvig, and felt even more confused at the thought of someone, a teacher at that, being concerned about him.

_People do care you know?_ A voice spoke in his head, how treacherous.

But Loki wasn't being careful. If Professor Selvig noticed something then surely everyone else might.

Pulling at his sleeves, Loki tried covering the deep gash on his wrist.

This one was new, amidst the other scars which were faded and old. Loki could not place as why he decided doing this again, on why he decided to self harm. He thought it was a phase, but in fact this seemed far more serious than just a 'phase'. No, Loki thought that this year was different, and he would leave what was in the past, in the past.

But that past had a terrible way of rearing its ugly head and returning to Loki, to torment him more than anything.

Loki was walking out in the cool spring air, grateful that his class finished early so there was nobody around. It was quiet and it was still, there wasn't anyone in sight.

He passed the Engineering classroom, spotting a bratty looking kid stick gum under his seat.

_Gross_

Loki snorted, yep, there was plenty of bratty kids to go round in this college. So far Loki hadn't come across anyone who was normal, and wasn't an asshole.

Realising he was walking in the wrong direction to the Library, Loki spun round and made a slow walk back, passing the engineering class once more. Loki blinked once he was out of sight of the window, he was sure he saw someone familiar staring at him, he could feel it.

Paranoia, one of Loki's worst enemies. Apart from hate or anger... but right now, Loki was going to ignore the nasty remarks in his head and was just grateful for the weekend to be here finally.

Sometimes, Friday took its damn time getting here, and when it did it would go all too quick.

Loki was very glad it was the weekend, he looked forward to it more than anything. But he did like his subjects, he loved them dearly. He was even starting to like his Professors, they weren't afraid of having a good debate with Loki.

Watching the students fill out of the college and into the gardens, Loki noticed that classes were finally over. Yet Loki still didn't make it to the Library yet, so much for his class ending early. It's probably because Loki takes too much time walking, but with a beautiful garden like this why wouldn't he?

Loki hummed contentedly as he made his walk down the pathway to the Library, looking forward to an evening of Literature and relaxation. He spotted Bruce and Tony walk in front of him and towards Thor, Steve, Clint and Natasha.

He really hoped they didn't spot him, especially Thor.

"Brother!"

Loki stopped in his tracks and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Gods no, not Thor, he doesn't need this right now._

He unfortunately managed to get spotted by Thor and the Avengers, who were sitting on a bench near an Oak tree, Clint dancing on top of it whilst the rest cheered him on.

Fuck sake.

Thor suddenly pulled Loki into a crushing hug, all the air being squished out of him. "Ah Brother! It feels like I have not seen you in forever!" Thor said, letting go of Loki to pat his head childishly.

"You saw me yesterday Thor." Loki muttered dryly.

"Yes I know, but I have not seen you since! Why don't you come over and join us?" Thor waved his hand in the direction of the Avengers.

Loki paled. "No thank you Thor, I'm actually off to the Library so if you'll excu-" Loki was interrupted by Thor dragging him towards the direction of his friends, Loki tried desperately to pull himself out of his brothers grip.

"Thor, let go now!"

"Loki no, you will spend time with us!" Thor giggled, arm encircling Loki's waist in an iron grip.

It seems that Loki had no choice now, he would make Thor pay for this though. Loki added that thought to his mental list of things to-do.

In the matter of seconds, Loki stood in front of the Avengers, Thor's arm still around him.

"Friends! Loki has come to join us! isn't that nice of him!"

Loki almost hissed.

"Hey Loki." Steve greeted him warmly, Loki's eyes wandered to Clint waving behind the blonde as he took a bit out of an apple.

"Hey it's Frosty!" Tony yelled, "How ya doing? you know guys me and Lokes here share a room, but I barely even see the guy." Tony whined.

"That's because you're probably unbearable to live with Tony." Bruce commented, nose buried in a book.

Loki grinned, he really did like Bruce.

"Me? Unbearable?" Tony asked sarcastically, feigning insult.

Loki watched Natasha shake her head sympathetically, "I really don't know how you do it Loki."

"Yeah!" Clint yelled, voice muffled over chewing on a bit of apple. "I'm real grateful I ain't stuck with Tony."

"Nonsense! Tony is a wonderful roommate is he not brother?" Thor asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Loki felt the corners of his lips twitch into a smile. "You really want me to answer that Thor?"

"Hey!" Tony pouted, "I'm not _that _bad!"

Steve shook his head nonchalantly, "Loki you take Historical Art don't you?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but we're in the same class."

"Oh, forgive me, I did not notice. I apologise."

Loki watched Tony roll his eyes. "Damn Shakespeare, are you and your bro from a different era? are you and Thor royalty or somethin?"

"No, I'm British." Loki spat, eyes narrowing,

Tony put his hands in the air, "Shit, sorry for asking!"

"Brother, if you'll excuse me I must go, I have somewhere to be." Loki turned to Thor, eyes pleading to let him leave.

Thor sighed, "Alright then brother, but I will see you later yes?!"

Loki nodded and turned to say goodbye before making his way to the Library. God, Thor was so suffocating, Loki needed time to himself. Not only that, but Tony was grating more on Loki's nerves, did Stark _ever_ shut up?

"Probably not." Loki muttered to himself angrily toward the Library, hoping nobody was around to see him talking to himself, they did say it was the first sign of madness.

Stumbling a bit, Loki passed an open glass door where Loki could make out soft, classical music playing. Walking backwards near the glass door, Loki peered through curiously.

A man, around the same age as Loki, was sitting at a grand piano. Loki stared in wonder at the young man, quite fascinated. The man had short but neat brown hair and even darker brown eyes, he was lean and muscular, his hands danced effortlessly over the piano keys. The musician stared dreamily into the distance, Loki followed his gaze and saw the Avengers still in the distance.

Loki turned to walked closer past the door to lean on the frame, he stood quietly as he watched the man, glad he still went unnoticed.

To his amazement, the young dark haired man began to play what sounded like John Lennon's 'Jealous Guy' and Loki almost lost all track of thought as he was whisked away by the beauty of the song, humming the lyrics fondly.

The man's eyes lazily rose to meet Loki's, he seemed unsurprised and unfazed at Loki standing there. Loki watched timidly for the next minute or two as the musician finished the song.

Loki clapped and smiled, genuinely smiled for the first time he got here.

In a blink of an eye the musician was standing in front of him, a charming grin on his tanned face. "The names Bucky, nice to meet you stranger." he said, holding out his hand.

"Loki."

Bucky nodded happily as Loki shook his hand, "You are fantastic." Loki complimented, frowning after all he wasn't used to saying nice things.

"Gee thanks, Well I am in a musical class after all. " Bucky shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "What about you?"

"I study in Literature, Historical Art and Mythology." Loki replied casually.

"Damn, that's a hell of a lot, you haven't by any chance got a secret musical talent?"

"I can't play anything, but I can- wait ... Why?" Loki asked, crossing his arms.

"There's this thing coming up in the summer, where everyone in the musical department get's to perform in front of everyone here at Shield. Thing is, everyone else has a band or something or doing some violin solos!" Bucky laughed, "But I wanted to have a singer, and I think somebody's looking down on me today because who'd of thought that a singer would be passing by!"

Loki eyed Bucky sceptically, "You knew I could sing?"

"I heard you humming, that was enough for me to know." He shrugged. "So what do ya say? I know I haven't actually heard you sing and we've only just met, but this is like fate or something!" Bucky threw his arms out in exaggeration.

Loki laughed, he really did like Bucky. He might of just met him, and he wasn't exactly keen on singing in front of Shield, but something in the back of his mind told him to say yes.

"I'll think about it."

Bucky punched the air. "Whoo! yeah! Awesome! Thank you Loki!"

Loki rolled his eyes, more glad that he met Bucky than anything else. "It's a maybe, not a yes, a _maybe_."

Bucky shook his head excitedly, "Yeah I know, I know! How about we meet up here Sunday, if you aren't doing anything? and you could perhaps show off that voice of yours, I bet it's amazing."

"Alright then, you've won me over. Here, at twelve on Sunday."

"Sure thing."

"Anyway, how long have you played the piano?" Loki continued curiously.

"For about ten years, It's more of a hobby than anything else." Bucky exclaimed happily, eyes drifting out the window as the Avengers walked out of the distance.

Loki eyes followed Bucky's once more, "You know them Bucky?"

"Yep, I was in High School with them, but I moved away two years ago, kinda lost contact. But I was hoping to catch up with them now that I'm here too, especially Steve. Me and him were good friends, but I guess I'm a bit too scared." Bucky chuckled, but eyes thoughtful.

"You went to High School with them? So did I." Loki interrupted, "Thor, he's my brother." He muttered.

Bucky's eyes widened, "Holy Shit! I thought your name ringed a bell, Thor used to mention you. Damn, small world huh?"

"It is." Loki chuckled, "If you want, I could introduce them to you again? I do share a room with Tony Stark after all." Loki asked, swinging his bag further up his back.

"You'd do that? really?"

"Yes, why not? especially now that you've sweet talked your way into possibly talking me into singing in front of everyone."

Bucky shook his head, "Man, thanks. You know, I'm glad to of finally made a friend here!"

_Friend,_ That's sounds nice. Loki never really had a friend.

"Man, my day has turned out awesome. Hey, how about we grab something to eat? Italian? We could get to know one another better"

Loki nodded, "Go on, you've twisted my arm. But you're paying."

* * *

Tony shooed the Avengers out of his door, he enjoyed having them over, but tonight Tony was going to take a nap.

But part of him was waiting for Loki to return, he didn't know why. However, Tony just wanted a night in, and maybe even get to know his roommate.

"What am I doing?" Tony whined to himself. Since when did he decide to stay in on a Friday night just so that he could get to know someone?

He flopped himself down on the sofa, one leg draped over the arm of the sofa and one arm dangling towards the ground.

It was ten at night, and sure, Loki might really like the library, but Tony's pretty sure it isn't open at ten o clock at night. So where was he?

Tony chuckled as he imagined Loki out partying and getting drunk of his ass, yeah right. Loki isn't a partying person, his idea of a Friday night would be sitting in front of the fire with a good book and a cup of tea. Loki wouldn't be out tonight.

Sighing dramatically, Tony got up and waltzed over to the door to open it. Maybe he could pop over to see Thor and Clint whilst he's waiting.

As he opened the door an inch Tony could hear some talking out in the hallway, Tony leaned his ear a bit closer to make out the voices. One of which was Loki and the other; a male, he could not recognise.

"This was awesome Loki, Hey, I'm glad to know you're also a fan of the Beatles, don't get me started on Bowie." the voice whispered.

Tony could make out a silky laugh, it was Loki.. wait, Loki could laugh? "I think we could leave that to next time, remember our plans for Sunday?"

"You didn't think I forgot that now huh? and we're getting a takeaway next time, How does pizza sound?"

"You read my mind." Loki replied. Tony pulled the door open a bit more so he could peek out. He spotted Loki standing with his back turned to the door and a tall dark-haired guy beside him.

"See you Sunday then!" The man said, patting Loki on the arm.

It might have been a small gesture, but it made Tony narrow his eyes hatefully at the mans hand. He felt anger coarse through his veins and he felt something that felt a bit like Jealousy.

Tony tore himself away from the door and made his way to the kitchen and leaned on the table, unsure about why he was so angry.

He heard the door shut faintly, and could make out the soft footsteps nearing the kitchen. Loki appeared and threw his keys into the bowl on the table.

"Good Evening." Loki muttered as he peeled his leather jacket off.

"Hot date?" Tony spat, desperately trying to make eye contact with Loki, who was busying himself by putting the kettle on.

"What?"

"Were you on a date?"

"Who are you? my mother?" Loki laughed incredulously as he retrieved the milk from the fridge.

"Nah, but I'm just asking, I heard you with some guy out there."

"He's a friend, we had gone out for a meal." Loki replied, pouring the hot water into his cup.

"Sure." Tony muttered and leaned off the table. "Fine, whatever, I don't care. You can go out with who you want, just asking."

"Stark, I'm not going out with him, what is wrong with you tonight?" Loki took a sip of his tea and passed Tony, gingerly towards the living area. "Are you jealous or something?"

"Me? jealous?" Tony laughed, "Tony Stark doesn't do jealous."

"Hmm, if you say so." Loki hummed and made his way to sit on the sofa.

Tony smirked to himself as sat down beside Loki, "Anyway, how about a movie Lokes? Come on! it'll be fun." Tony nudged Loki's shoulder.

"Fine, but pick something decent, you know you should be grateful I'm in a good mood tonight."

"Anything for you dear." Tony replied as he went and picked up 'School of Rock'. "Not bad Stark, not a bad choice at all." Loki giggled.

Tony beamed, he made Loki laugh. He didn't care if it was because of this mystery guy (who Tony really didn't like right now) that put Loki in a good mood. Loki laughed, and it was a wonderful sight.

Shaking his head of these thoughts, Tony put in the dvd and sat back down beside Loki and winked at him.

Okay, so Tony did prefer this much more than going out partying. He couldn't place his finger on it, or why he was so jealous earlier. But right now, Tony was really pleased with just watching a film with Loki.

He thinks he might have a little crush.

* * *

**Thing is, I love Bucky. So he and Loki are gunna be best buds and will be having bro talks and shit.**

**Alsoooo, Bucky is in loooooove, but guess who! (shit, I mean, it's pretty obvious.) Also! Jealous Tony, ooooooh ;)**

**Reviews mean everything.**

**:D**


End file.
